


The Salt Doesn't Go Here

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your otp switching the sugar out with salt before Person B is awake. Person B makes their coffee before so much as glancing in Person A’s general direction, as usual, and dumps a butt load of “sugar” into their coffee before drinking it. Person A is fighting back laughter and tears until they realize Person B is giving them a death glare while they gulp down their entire 16 oz. cup of salty coffee without skipping a beat because they are the alpha and what is weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salt Doesn't Go Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in like 10 minutes before I have to go to work. Saw this on tumblr and immediately though of mattimir.

It was a harmless prank, Matt decided as he took the sugar and salt and switched them out with a smirk. Nothing bad could happen. I mean sure, Vladimir would probably be pissed and maybe not talk to him for two days but the make up sex would make it worth it. 

The blind man hummed to himself quietly, trying to will the smirk away, as he made eggs for the two of them. He didn't have to wait long for the Russian to sleepily make his way to the kitchen with a grumbled, “Is too early for this,” under his breath.

“Sorry that I have work. Shut up and drink your coffee,” Matt tossed back not nearly as quietly with a gesture towards the coffee pot. 

The Russian groaned but grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured coffee into it. Matt took a sip of his coffee to hide the ever growing smirk. He listened as Vladimir poured a load of sugar into the cup. Matt had been considerably surprised to find out that the Russian was fond of sweet things, more specifically cavity inducing sugar filled coffee.

Vladimir lifts the cup and takes a gulp then promptly gags but fights the urge to spit the concoction onto the floor, instead he drinks it. And glares as Matt is now leaning over the counter laughing loudly, tears at the corners of his eyes.

The Russian just continues to sip his coffee, fighting the urge to dump the coffee down the sink, or better yet, onto his American boyfriend. “Are you quite finished?” He asks instead, not even bothering to hide his irritation.

Matt stops laughing but is still smirking. “I'm sorry.”

“No you're not.” Another loud sip.

Matt practically cackled. “You're right. That was funny. Mean but funny.”

“I am giving you death glare,” Vladimir informed the blind man, still sipping his coffee. 

Matt's smirk grew. “I figured.” He sipped on his own coffee that didn't have salt in it. “Why don't you just pour it out?”

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. “Because that is weakness. When I am done drinking this shit, I am going to kill you, Matthew.”

Matt chokes on his coffee. “Oh look at the time, I'm late for work.” He grabs his suit jacket and tie and begins to head for the door.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. “No you're not.”

“I am now,” Matt said as he slid his glasses on.

“Would you like for me to help you with tie?” Vladimir smirks as Matt hastily shakes his head and the door slams shut behind him. “Smart man.” He waits five minutes, until he is sure that Matt is gone and can't hear him before dumping his cup into the sink and running into the bathroom to rinse his mouth out with the mouthwash. 

Matt unlocks the door to the firm just minutes before Foggy and Karen walk through the door. “Woah Matt? What are you doing here so early?” Foggy asks, sharing a look with Karen. The woman just shrugs and makes a face before they turn their attention back to Matt.

The blind man raised an eyebrow. “You're early too you know.”

“But you're usually not this early,” Karen says slowly. “Is ah is everything alright at home?” She shrugs as Foggy makes a face at her. 

Matt coughed slightly. “I ah... actually I switched the sugar and salt and Vladimir made his coffee with the salt instead. He's not exactly too happy.”

Karen burst out laughing. “Oh my God you didn't?! You did! That's so mean! He's going to kill you!”

Matt groaned. “Yeah he said as much.” 

Foggy clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey man, if you need a lawyer to sign your will I'm right here for you, okay?” The blondes both burst out laughing as Matt scowled. 

Matt pushed him slightly. “I hate you both.”


End file.
